birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Total Drama Bloopers
Total Drama Bloopers is a Total Drama parody of LTIB. Cast * Courtney as Microsoft Sam * Topher as Microsoft Mike * Ella as Microsoft Mary * Scott as Microsoft Anna * Duncan as Microsoft Zira * Scarlett as Radar Overseer Scotty * Cody as Jimmy * Dave as Hank * Harold as Guy * Chris McLean as Mr. Warner * Don as Wally Warner * Noah as Reverend Blue Jeans * Max as Beulah * Cameron as Abby * Dwayne as LH Michael * Kelly as LH Michelle * Dawn as Rhonda Raven * Dakota as Angela the Angel * Josee as Devil * Alejandro as She-Devil * Justin as Vulcanna Ash * BT Productions as Dave Couples From the cast, the confirmed couples are Scottney, Duncney, Tophella, Scax, and BT Productions x Cameron (Later becomes BT Productions x Dawn). Episodes The episodes are the same as canon LTIB, but some titles have changed. * TDB 4: Whatever You Do, Don't Mess With Max! * TDB 13: While Courtney's Away, the Logos Will Play * TDB 34: Scarlett Lives! * TDB 50: Golden Gaffes (or, Everyone Gets Involved) * TDB 51: Courtney Goes Wild! * TDB 62: Courtney Walks Out * TDB 63: Nitasha's Day in Court * TDB 70: Total Drama vs. The War of Logos * TDB 102: Courtney and Her Evil Twin * TDB 115: Courtney Goes Berserk Changes Total Drama Bloopers is notable for making several minor changes to the LTIB series. These include: *A plot hole where Mike was director the first episode, only for Sam to be director the second episode. Fixed by having Harold confess that Courtney would be better than Topher, followed by Chris granting the wish. *A plot hole where Sam remained director from episode two onwards. Fixed by having Chris notice that Courtney did not fire Harold whereas Topher did, so he makes Courtney stay director. *A plot hole where Jimmy, Hank, Beulah, and Abby were suddenly introduced in episode three. Fixed by having Chris introduce Cody, Dave, Max, and Cameron at the beginning of the episode. *A plot hole where Guy, Jimmy, Hank, Beulah, and Abby were not present during episode four. Fixed by having Chris fire Cody, Dave, Max, and Cameron for various reasons. The following episode, Chris was forced to rehire them, fixing the plot hole where Guy, Jimmy, Hank, Beulah, and Abby were suddenly back for episode five. *Max replaced the BP Shield in episode four. *Max x Scarlett gets proper teasing instead of happening all of a sudden. *Sam tempting fate in episode five gets changed to Courtney remarking that it was Harold's fault, prompting him to send the Screen Gems S from Hell after Courtney. Trivia Some of BT Productions's casting choices came from her personal opinion of the LTIB cast. * Harold and Scarlett as Guy and Scotty because some fans like to claim that Harold and Scarlett are siblings. * Max as Beulah because BT Productions hates Scottlah (Beulah x Scotty) and Scax (Max x Scarlett). * Ella as Mary because BT Productions associates both with music. Category:Events